


Puedo vivir dentro de ti (Jareth x Uma)

by SweetSunshine12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Este trabajo esta publicado en Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction en español, Multi, Pronto estara en inglés, Todo sucede un año después de la caida de la barrera y muchos años de los sucesos de Labyrinth, Uma tendra 19 años en este fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSunshine12/pseuds/SweetSunshine12
Summary: Luego de un año de la caída de la barrera, la vida de Uma se ha vuelto aburrida, luego de someterse a las reglas de Auradon Prep y viendo como sus sueños de piratas se van destruyendo luego de que Gil se fuera de viaje con Jay y Harry inició una relación con Audrey, dejando a Uma con una sensación de vacio en su pecho, se refugia en la biblioteca de día y en las noches a leer un libro particular que capta su atención.En Underground, un Rey trata de aliviar las heridas de un amor que no puede olvidar, hasta que una de sus esferas le enseña a una joven que no cumplen con sus características de "mujer ideal" pero siente el fatal desconcierto de no dejar de vigilarla en sus travesuras, locuras, y hasta en sus sueños.Dos mundos diferentes, dos seres totalmente distintos y un mal desconocido que parece ceñirse sobre ellos mientras no miran a sus alrededores ¿puede el amor surgir en medio de las diferencias y los problemas?Laberinto pertenece a Jim HensonDescendientes pertenece a Disney y Kenny Ortega.Los titulos y personajes son tomados para crear un fanfic sin fines de lucro.





	1. Prólogo: El fin del sueño que jamás ocurrió

"Solo amamé, tememé, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"

"No tienes poder sobre mí"

El sonido de esas palabras aún hacía mella dentro de la mente de la hermosa mujer de 25 años, quién se miraba en el espejo con la mirada perdida ¿cuántos años más seguiría pensando en esa pesadilla de sus dulces dieciséis? Se removió el pelo aún mojado de sudor. Otra vez había soñado con ese paisaje mórbido de paredes que cambian, duendes verdes y verrugosos, animales de gran altura, y por supuesto, quería olvidar ese castillo situado en medio de la ciudad de los Goblins, junto al gobernante que lo reinaba.

Sarah había vivido una aventura que podría considerarse épica, una donde había aprendido lecciones importantes de vida, que pudo llevarlos consigo y manejar la vida adulta que la recibió casi al día siguiente después de derrotar al rey de los Goblins. Tuvo algunos días llenos de magia y tal como esos amigos, que ahora ya no puede recordar sus nombres, acudían a ella con solo llamarlos en un espejo o en un bosque profundo. Luego llegaron muchos cumpleaños, responsabilidades, y su mayor reto: La muerte de su padre y su madrastra en el cumpleaños número 5 de Toby.

Sarah tenía 21 años cuando sucedió, y fue ahí cuando definitivamente desistió de la fantasía.

Crió a Toby cómo su propio hijo, y luego conoció a quién mañana sería su esposo: Paul Bettany, un hombre honrado, caballeroso y con un futuro brillante. Ella lo amaba, y él la amaba el doble, al igual que a Toby, ofreciéndole una vida segura y privilegiada, con sus propios y lindos hijos que una vez Sarah soñó con cabellos rubios y sus ojos verdes, pero por sobre todo, llena de amor.

¿Entonces por qué, nuevamente esa figura aparecía nuevamente en sus sueños?

Otra vez había soñado con esa sala destrozada con piezas flotantes, vestida con un primoroso vestido de fiesta medieval, que a su gusto, era muy infantil y pomposo para una mujer madura como ella. Ante ella, la figura alta, de cabellos rubios y puntas estaba frente a ella, mirándola serio, pero con anhelo y desespero en los ojos disparejos. Estaba de rodillas, vestido con unos pantalones de malla ajustados blancas, unas botas grises y brillantes, una larga capa de plumas doradas colgaba en dos botones dorados con la figura de un búho en ellos, mientras que una camisa de manga larga con volantes rizadas se empezaron a desplegar de las muñecas y los bordes del cuello delantero, bajando por un escote que dejaba ver su pecho. En sus manos enguantadas y ajustadas de color blanco, había un anillo de oro plateado, con una enorme perla bordeado con diamantes y que sus ojos claros nunca le habían fallado, reparó que en el borde interior estaba grabado una frase: To my Goblin Queen.

Sarah sintió que el aire se le salía de los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, solo para que las palabras del hombre se hicieran escuchar en su mente.

—Es la última oportunidad, Sarah, vuelve a mí y se mía.

El agobio le volvió peor, haciendo que mirase a los lados, buscando una salida. Al no encontrarla volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en los del hombre. Era Jareth. No había duda.

—¿Por qué?

— No he dejado de verte desde mi mundo. Verte crecer, verte sufrir... ¿Por qué no viniste a mi cuando fallecieron tus padres? ¿Por qué quedarte a sufrir una vida mundana? Sarah, te escogí como mi reina ese día en mi castillo...

— ¡Yo gane! Te vencí Rey Goblin, no tienes derecho.

Los ojos verdosos habían adoptado una fuerte llamarada producto de la rabia, producto de ese hombre que le seguía en sueños, que le hizo pasar uno de los peores momentos de su adolescencia, y que le había querido engañar a priori de apoderarse de ella. La visión del anillo solo le causó una sensación de ira. Estaba molesta y eso era poco. Sentía que nuevamente jugaban con ella, de que le creía una niña y no una mujer; una comprometida, hecha y derecha, no una jovencita de dieciséis inocente y manejable.

—Sarah...

El tono de voz grave y británica tenía un susurro lastimero, que hizo que Sarah mira a Jareth. Si bien los recuerdos eran borrosos, podía recordar al rey de los duendes como el ser más orgulloso del universo que había conocido:Siempre con porte altivo, sonrisa confiaday seductora, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos que lo hacía salvaje y que una vez le hizo sentir una sensación ardiente en su cuerpo. Apenas reparó,que estaba inclinado ante ella con los ojos oscurecidos por una bruma opaca, su rostro estaba serio, pero no sentía un sentimiento alguno y que su mano que presentaba el anillo hacía movimientos perceptibles de ligeros temblores. Algo dentro de Sarah se removió al verle en ese estado, y sintió pena por él.

No podía imaginar todas las dimensiones del amor que en ese momento Jareth había reprimido, acercarse nuevamente a ella, a veces, mirándola en el mundo humano en su forma de lechuza, la mayor parte del mismo en su bola de cristal, admirándola, deseándola, amándola y odiándola al mismo tiempo, porque siempre que quiso ir tras ella esas malditas palabras grabadas en su mente le impedía tocarla en sueños: "No tienes poder sobre mí" eso le hizo mantenerse alejado de ella y verla continuar su vida, hasta que un día no pudo aguantar más. Sarah iba a casarse con otro hombre y no podía permitirlo.

Uso todo su poder para poder entrar a los sueños de Sarah, llegando al límite de los mismos, haciendo una burbuja de cristal que recreaba un salón de fiesta vacia con enormes columnas blancas y un pequeño altar adornado con trepadoras florecientes de pequeñas flores blancas. Tenía de fondo un paisaje sobre un bosque detrás de un lago, y arriba de todo eso, el sol alumbraba con un brillo naranja todo el lugar. Si Sarah aceptaba su petición, se casarían inmediatamente, borraría a Sarah de la mente de todos, haría que ese hombre no la recordase, como si solo fuese un sueño que en dos minutos olvidaría. Estaba dispuesto a agotarse hasta la muerte para construirle a su amada toda una vida que ella se merecía; la haría la reina más feliz de los universos, volvería a mover las estrellas, cambiaría el orden del tiempo, daría no una, sino dos y tres vueltas alrededor, y le brindaría toda la pasión que ha reprimido. Él le daría todo lo que ese hombre no podía, si tan solo ella se doblegara y le dice que sí...

—Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi mente y tu forma en mi corazón. Sin ti, mi mundo terminaría. Underground solo es un laberinto con duendes, contigo tendría un significado. Quiero que gobiernes a mi lado, junto a mí, déjame amarte como solo yo puedo hacerlo. No serás mi esclava, serás mi reina. Sarah...Te pido, aquí y ahora, solo nosotros, que te cases conmigo.

El anillo volvió a brillar reluciente ante ella, mientras lo llevaba ante su presencia. Sarah miró el anillo y luego al Rey Goblin. Su mano derecha fue alzándose lentamente hacia él, haciendo que el dedo anular tocara la perla. La expresión de Jareth se transformó a una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Sarah. Pero lo que leyó en sus ojos hizo que desapareciera de inmediato.

La mano posada bajó con consideración el anillo, mientras la fémina contemplaba al Rey con pesar en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento tanto, Jareth, pero no puedo aceptarte— luego señalo un anillo mucho más sencillo de plata, posada en su dedo anular derecho. — Paul es un buen hombre y ha sido un apoyo increíble en muchos años y fue mucho más de lo que pude desear. Sí, lo amo. —Jareth tensó su mandíbula — Y mañana me casaré con él.

La mano de Jareth apretó el anillo entre su palma con fuerza, impidiendo el demostrar el más mínimo temblor.

—Sabes que es poca cosa comparado conmigo.

—No necesito un titulo para ser feliz, solo necesito un hombre. — reprochó con enojo Sarah.

—No me digas— Con un ágil movimiento, Jareth estuvo de pie, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella mirándola fijamente, como si de esa forma pudiera detectar el rastro de mentira en lo anteriormente dicho. —Dudo que sea capaz de hacer realidad tus sueños y todas tus exigencias. ¿No temes al fracaso en tu primera noche de bodas?

Sarah cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez antes de arremeter contra Jareth por sus palabras. Al abrirlos, Jareth vio en ellos un brillo que había visto esa vez, a pocos minutos antes de las trece horas.

—Quiero a mi lado un hombre de corazón extraordinario, alguien sencillo, alguien que no sea especial. Pero que me ame y quiera un futuro conmigo. Tú no querías mi amor, querías mi sumisión, que fuera un juguete a tu gusto. Tú no amas, Rey Goblin, tú quieres posees y eso es la causa de tu infinita soledad.

Los ojos de Jareth se abrieron más, y trato de ir a ella, clamando su nombre en susurros desesperados, pero Sarah continuo, dando un paso a cada palabra.

—Y por esa forma, siempre estarás solo. Adios Rey Goblin.

—¡Sarah, no! — gritó con fuerza mientras dirigía su mano hacia ella para agarrarla.

— No tienes poder sobre mí. Y yo no te amo.

Una ráfaga de aire agitó con fuerza todo el lugar, haciendo volar los arboles arrancándolos de raíz, las columnas cayeron, y pedazos de piedras y tierra se arremolinaban alrededor. Luego se levantó con fuerza de su cama, soltando una bocanada de aire y el sudor perlando su frente. Estaba en su habitación, con su vestido hondeando del perchero con la ligera brisa que se colaba en su ventana abierta.

Así fue como luego de cerrar su ventana estaba mirándose al espejo, rememorando un sueño que poco a poco comenzaba a presentarse como un vídeo en reproducción rápida. Había mojado su cabello y cara para refrescarse. En su escritorio, había un gabetero con llave. Tomó una llave de un cofre y lo abrió. Ahí estaba un libro que había guardado por años en su escritorio y nunca lo volvió a abrir hasta ese momento. La tapa dura de color rojo y las letras doradas le recordaron sus paseos en el parque, usando un vestido medieval sencillo y una corona de flores que ella misma hacía. Recordó a su querido y ya fallecido perro Merlín, y los días de niña irresponsable. Era feliz, pero inmadura. Tuvo que pasar por dolores para madurar y al final, logró alcanzar una felicidad que se extenderían a partir de mañana.

Sonrió, debía darle las gracias al libro y a sus fantasías, después de todo le ayudaron a alcanzar el camino correcto.

Se puso una bata y unos zapatos. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y fue al porche, donde había una caja con algunas revistas y periódicos viejos. Puso el libro ahí y luego lo sacó afuera del frente de su casa, con un mensaje escrito en marcador que decía "gratis". Luego entró, dispuesta a volver a dormir lo necesario para verse mejor la mañana siguente.

Mañana sería el día más importante de su vida y el inicio de sus sueños.

*Clink clink clink*

Sarah volteo rápidamente al oír un tintineo. Miró a los lados un tanto nerviosa, buscando el origen de ese ruido leve pero audible. No pudo ver nada. Sacudió su cabello que se mecía con el viento y luego vio la campana de viento de la casa de al lado. Ah, debía haber sido eso.

—Estas nerviosa, Sarah. Nervios de novia.

Y con ese pensamiento cerró la puerta.

En Pixie Hollow

En la Aldea de las Hadas, más precisamente en la villa de las hadas Artesanas, Tinker Bell le había tocado realizar la revisión de nuevos objetos perdidos de la nueva operación: Rescata cosas importantes en el mundo humano. Luego de haber demostrado la importancia de esas cosas perdidas, reparándolas y hacer nuevos inventos, Tink tuvo sumo cuidado en escoger y separar lo que estaba bien con lo que estaba mal. Aquello que estaba roto podría repararlo, lo que perdía para re-utilizarlo, y lo que estaba bien, iba a un depósito nuevo que, dependiendo de su utilidad, sería llevado a otros reinos.

El escuadrón de rastreadores terrestres había traído varias cestas cargadas por búhos y conejos de carga de nuevos objetos perdidos, dado que el mundo humano había una temporada donde suelen botar cosas que no usaban. Algunos también terminaban en la isla de las cosas perdidas. Así que la hermosa hada de cabello rubio revisaba cada cesta con cuidado, inspeccionando cada objeto como si fuera una científica o arqueóloga.

Luego de clasificar la tercera cesta, Tinker Bell escucho un ruido afuera. Cuando salió vio a Queso arrastras con mucha dificultad lo que parecía un bloque inmenso. Otras hadas intentaron ayudar, hasta que ella se acercó más.

—¡Vaya, eso si que es grande! ¿Qué es?

—Ah, ¡hola Bella Bell! —Saludo Clank con una sonrisa grande, mientras estaba detrás de la carreta ayudando a empujar el carromato. —Hemos encontrado este tesoro. La verdad es que está en muy buen estado.

—Es increíble encontrar una de estas cosas. Es un libro inmenso. —objeto Booble, mientras miraba a Tinker Bell examinar el objeto.

Efectivamente, era un libro en muy buen estado. La tapa dura le hacía imposible levantarla sola, pero al tocar la portada, la sintió suave al tacto. Tenía un dulce aroma a flores silvestres y un toque de humedad. Había incluso, una especie de brillo que hacía que el libro resplandeciera, como si fuera un hada mágica. Reconocía que no era polvillo mágico, sino un brillo adherido al mismo, así que debía venir con el mismo. Tinker estaba asombrada ¡¿Cómo pudieron tirar un libro en perfecto estado?! Aun cuando el contenido no fuera de interés para esa persona, siempre quedaba la opción de regalarlo.

Cuando fue a leer el título, Tinker Bell no pudo entender las letras. Las letras humanas no eran su fuerte, pero estas eran raras y de formas extrañas, como si fueran hechas a propósito para que no se leyeran.. Como Hada artesana, sabía que algunos objetos o la gran mayoría estaban dotados de vida. Tal pareciera que ese libro, de una forma extrañamente convencional la tenía y en un arrebato se negaba a que pudieran reconocerle. Muy extraño.

—A ver, a ver hadas, veo poco movimiento y muchas zetas en los laureles. —Hada Mary irrumpió en el lugar con su mirada severa, mientras miraba a todas las hadas con ojo analítico. Al ver el libro se acercó —¿Qué nuevo objeto perdido has encontrado ahora, Tinker Bell?

—Hada Mary, encontraron este libro y la verdad es que se encuentra en perfecta condiciones. —Tink revoloteo alrededor palmeando la tapa —La verdad es que está en muy buen estado.

—¿Y por qué no lo llevas al depósito entonces? — alza la ceja como diciendo ¿y cuál es el problema?

—Bueno...— estaba buscando las palabras, pero no sabía si sería buena idea decirlo en voz alta. Cuando Hada Mary se acercó leyó el título con vehemente agilidad.

—Laberinto. La verdad es que es un título curioso...— luego abrió la tapa con suma facilidad que Tinker Bell casi se hace para atrás. —Hmm... no tiene autor y pocos dibujos. Ah, la verdad es que no creo que nos sirva a nosotras las hadas ¡al deposito de donaciones!

—¡Realmente leyó el título! Yo lo intente y no pude— exclamo el hada rubia mientras se acercaba a Hada Mary con prisas y curiosidad, ella a cambio, sonrió pícaramente.

—Bueno, pequeña, hay talentos ocultos en cada uno. Aunque tal parece que este pequeño no quería que lo leyeras.— Palmeo el lomo como si fuera un ratoncito inocente y se acercó a Tinke Bell con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —ya, pequeña, debes recordar que a veces, algunas cosas pueden desear o no, ser encontradas.

Miró su tabla de anotaciones y recordó algo importante —¡Falta cuatro horas para la visita de la reina Clairon! Vamos todos a moverse rápido.

—¡Espera Hada Mary! ¿Qué haremos con el libro?

La hada jefa se llevó el lápiz hasta su oreja, sujetándola con su cabello.

—¿No escuchaste acaso o se te metió polvillo en las orejas? llevémoslo al depósito para los donativos intelectuales de Auradon. Son letras que ellos conocen mejor y de seguro alguien se interesara en él. Ahora que el príncipe Ben quiere iniciar un nuevo programa escolar que incluye hijos de villanos van a necesitar nuevos libros — y con una mirada confidencial, miró a su mejor hada con una sonrisa sarcástica —Quien sabe, tal vez el libro encuentre a ese alguien especial para que sea su dueño entre los malos.


	2. Conoce las nuevas reglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sucedió luego de que Mal desapareciera la barrera? Conoce las consecuencias y las nuevas reglas de protección de Auradon.

Luego de la caída de la barrera Auradon tuvo que verse en la obligación de instalar un nuevo sistema social y educativo para todos los hijos de villanos, los hijos de los pequeños ladrones y por supuesto para los villanos como tal. Si bien la intención de Mal fue buena, no pudo pensar mucho mejor de las consecuencias que esto acarrearía más delante: algunos villanos como Shan Yu, Scar, e incluso el príncipe Hans, que fue condenado a la isla luego de un intento de asesino hacía la familia real de Arendelle, no tardaron en escapar y comenzar con sus andanzas a priori de lograr sus venganzas personales contra sus archienemigos heroicos. 

Solo Shan Yu pudo llegar un poco más lejos arrasando con el ejército más grande y poderoso de China, pero fue derrotado y asesinado posteriormente. Los demás trataron de esconderse y otros regresaron cobardemente a la isla por temor a las represalias que los países aliados que conforman el reino de Auradon tomarían para protegerse.

Por supuesto que se inició una gran Asamblea para tratar este tema y Mal fue fuertemente criticada por haber abierto la barrera sin tomar en cuenta estos detalles. Luego de semanas de tensión y miedo para los más jóvenes se llegó a la siguiente conclusión definitiva: 

Encerrar nuevamente a los villanos en la Isla de los perdidos.

Pero sabiendo que la situación era muy difícil y lo que volver a cerrar la barrera podría significar otra derrumbe a los planes que anteriormente el rey Ben había luchado por crear sobre los hijos de los villanos, la perdida de oportunidades, y el miedo de nunca volver a sus padres; o de ser injustamente devueltos luego de ser ilusionados con la nueva vida de Auradon, se tuvieron que reunir nuevamente en una nueva asamblea para realizar un nuevo decreto real que fuera justa con aquellos que querían vivir con los errores, aquellos que deseaban cambiar, y con aquellos que eran libres de toda culpa.

Podemos resumir el decreto de la siguiente manera:

· Solo aquellos villanos, delincuentes o asesinos declarados, luego de rigurosas pruebas y un juicio previo, como peligrosos deben estar encerrados en la Isla de los Perdidos en sus territorios principales, dotados de suficientes privilegios para sobrellevar su condena con suficiente comodidad.

· Aquellos villanos que han demostrado tener un poco de bondad en su corazón (luego de un examen extradificil de Bondad y Arrepentimiento hecho personalmente por algunas de las hadas primarias: Hada Madrina, Hada Azul, Flora, Fauna y Primavera) y deseen salir de la isla para ver a uno de sus descendientes se le otorgara dos días seguidos de la semana para salir de la isla y cruzar Auradon. Tendrán rastreadores que deletrearan su ubicación y actividades de forma automática en el sistema de seguridad central de Auradon, ubicado en San Fransokyo.

· Solo los descendiente de villanos son los únicos seres autorizados que pueden entrar y salir de ambos sitios sin límites o restricciones los días de fiesta o libres (fines de semana, vacaciones,feriados, etc), con la condición de que anteriormente hayan dejado un reporte al guardia ubicado en la entrada del puente.

· Los descendientes de villanos han de vivir en la nueva villa VK's Land, donde podrán vivir en hogares individuales o en conjunto si así lo desean. 

· El puente entre Auradon y la Isla de los Perdidos se mantiene abierta, pero con dos centinelas preparados para controlar la entrada y salida de la misma.

· Aquellos descendentes que deseen quedarse con sus padres pueden hacerlo luego de dejar una carta donde se explique el motivo en el despacho del Rey, quien avalara o no dicha solicitud.

· Se realizara un censo en la isla cada seis meses para saber la cantidad de niños que nacen en la isla para su traslado en Auradon (en que caso de que así lo deseen los padres)

· Los padres pueden enviar a sus compañeros más leales cada cierto tiempo a Auradon, únicamente para velar y cuidar de sus hijos y saber de su día a día. Pueden quedarse a cuidar de ellos en sus nuevos hogares una vez establecidos. Dado que muchos suelen tener formas animales se les dará un hechizo que los convierta en humanos durante su periodo de estadía en Auraon, hasta que regresen a la Isla de los Perdidos donde recuperaran su forma original.

· Para mejorar la calidad de vida en la isla se enviara comida en buen estado, productos básicos a bajo precio y se mejoraran las casas y los sectores que dividen los territorios de los villanos más grandes; alejar las nubes oscuras para permitir el paso del sol y la entrada del aire puro. Todo para garantizar la seguridad y calidad de vida de los villanos y nuevos descendientes que residen ahí.

· Todos los hijos de grandes villanos que posean poderes (magia) tendrán un medidor mágico en sus muñeca o bien su accesorio de poder (amuleto, collar, cetro, arma, etc). Si uno, se atreviera a usar su poder para el mal llegando a exceder el límite impuesto será regresado a la Isla de los Perdidos, luego de haber pasado por un juicio legal donde se estudiaran los hechos y se dictaminara el veredicto de ser considerado un ser peligroso.

· Todas estas reglas son irrevocables y una violación a la misma requerirá un castigo severo.

Luego de esto, las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo y la situación en Auradon mejoró considerablemente, eliminando un poco el miedo y mermando el enojo, al menos un poco en ambos lados de la balanza. Si bien se debatían de que los descendientes podrían terminar lo que sus padres habían iniciado, recordaron las sabias palabras de Mal: "Todos tienen la capacidad de hacer el bien y el mal" al igual que los héroes, al igual que los villanos y lo seres mágicos. Debían darle una oportunidad a aquellos que no tuvieron la culpa de nacer en el seno de la maldad.

¿Era suficiente? No, no lo era. Mas cuando ellos ignoraban que habían reinos alternos que no estaban asociados con el suyo, y que desconocían que existían. ¿Qué hacer con ellos? ¿Qué hacer frente contra un mal que no conocen? Era imposible saber si llegaría ese momento, pero era suficiente para aumentar el miedo en los corazones más fuertes. Muchos creen que ha que buscar por todo el mundo para encontrarlos, hay mundos que son así.

Hay mundos que se esconden para ser encontrados, otros yacen a plena vista para nunca ser vistos. Pero algunos otros, solo deben ser deseados para encontrarlos.


	3. Como espuma de mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma está emocionada por las vacaciones de veraneo y sus planes de viaje en alta mar, pero no todo termina bien. Molesta, va a la biblioteca, donde encuentra un libro curioso.

Auradon: Tiempo presente

En el medio de una acogedora y ventilada habitación con adornos asquerosamente rosadas y doradas, tres jóvenes estaban dispersos en varios puntos de la misma hablando entre sí  
En el medio de una acogedora y ventilada habitación con adornos asquerosamente rosadas y doradas, tres jóvenes estaban dispersos en varios puntos de la misma hablando entre sí.

\--En serio Gil, si sigues insistiendo en creer en otra tontería de ese muñeco Ken, yo te haría el favor de lanzarte al balcón para que evites ser el ridículo.

\--Lo siento, pero pensé que de verdad los pingüinos vivían en las Tundras del Amazonas. Chad me lo había jurado esta vez.

Un chico rubio y musculoso, vestido con una ajustada chaqueta de cuero marrón y una cachucha negra estaba cabizbajo mirando su examen, cuya brillante F y una carita triste hecho en rojo se podían apreciar en la misma. Gil no era el ser más listo e inteligente del mundo, y si se lo preguntan a Uma y Harry, sus capitanes y mejores amigos de la infancia, el que aprendiera sumar y restar primero que Harry era el logro más notable del gigantón.

Pero influenciable como él solo podía ser, se dejó engañar de forma ingenua por el popular y no tan agradable hijo de Cenicienta, Chad Charming, que no vio con buenos ojos a los nuevos estudiantes de ese año escolar en Auradon Prep. Si bien no era el único hijo de príncipe o héroe que detestaba la idea, era quien más parecía disfrutar más abiertamente engañar y hacer pasar como idiotas a los más ingenuos, siendo Gil Gaston Jr III su predilecto debido que fue asignado como su tutor privado y, se suponía, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Hacía su trabajo "perfectamente"

–Ya basta de reclamos, Harry. Comprende a Gil por una vez.

Una muchacha morena se arreglaba su cabello mientras no dejaba de ver por el reflejo de su espejo a sus dos compañeros. Los bucles turquesas oscuras se arremolinaban a su alrededor del rostro, bajando hasta cuatro centímetros encima de su cintura, sujetas a un moño alto que a su vez era arreglado por finas trenzas iniciadas desde la raíz hasta la mitad del cabello, donde se juntaban con el moño alto.

Cuando acabo volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes con una mirada compasión hacia el rubio, dado que ya Harry fue lo suficientemente claro y rudo, ahora le tocaba a ella apaciguar las aguas. –Escucha Gil, aún hay personas que no nos quieren aquí y hay que aprender a "tolerarlos" por "respeto" a las normas de convivencia– y hacía ademanes de comillas con sus dedos –Aunque Chad sea tu tutor asignado no debes creerle en todo y a cualquier duda consúltalo conmigo o en alguien que confíes.

–Solo confió en ti y en Harry–aclaró el rubio

–¿Y porque no acudiste a nosotros para ayudarte en el examen?

–Por que no quería ser una distracción para ninguno de los dos.

Harry Hook y Uma se miraron fijamente por unos momentos y sonrieron. Gil no era inteligente, pero tenía corazón muy puro para ser hijo de un villano. Uma pensó que Auradon sería un lugar perfecto para él y que encajaría muy bien, y así fue: Era miembro del equipo de Tourning, que dado a su velocidad y fuerza bruta le ha dado muchas victorias a Auradon Prep en los torneos anteriores. Era un ser agradable.

Uma se acercó y palmeo sus hombros –Escucha, soy tu Capitana y como tal, te ordeno que siempre pienses que sin importar nada, yo siempre estaré para ti. ¿De acuerdo? Asi que no importa que me veas ocupada, puedes molestarme cuando sientas que me necesitas. – Luego ensanchó su sonrisa –Además esta nota no te define ni te hace menos, solo es una caída de la cual te puedes levantar. Te prometo que en nuestro viaje de vacaciones te enseñaré otras cosas.

Gil y Harry se miraron entre ellos confundido. Harry tuvo que mirar a su capitana como si de repente hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

–¿Viaje?

–¿Qué lo han olvidado? Vamos a viajar en el océano como habíamos planeado desde que llegamos a Auradon, a conocer el mundo. Vamos, chicos, no me digan que estudiar les borró la memoria.

La sonrisa de Uma creció a medida que hablaba, dado que era un viaje que había preparado solo para ellos y conocieran las maravillas que ella había vistó el año que había huido del Baile, como regalo. Había estudiado mapas y libros para trazar el camino a seguir y mandado arreglar The Lost Revenge para hacerlo apto a navegar aguas extrañas, listo para la aventura que les esperaban. Pero cuando más miraba a su amigos, más notaban sus rostros incomodos y su dificultad de verla directamente a sus ojos oscuros. Supo que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Les pasa algo? Parecieran que no quieren viajar.

–La verdad...–Harry comenzó, pero Gil se le adelantó con una prisa casi nerviosa.

–Ya tenemos planes estas vacaciones.

La morena los miraba incrédula.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde hace un año...

Uma miraba a ambos chicos alternativamente sin decir nada, un señal de que continuaran hablando para que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía ¿De verdad habían planeado sus vacaciones sin ella? Le parecía raro y fuera de lugar, por lo que dejo que se explicaran con rapidez. Gil comenzó primero.

–Veras, Jay y yo hemos planeado realizar un viaje por el mundo; conocer selvas, los icebergs... incluso me prometió ver pingüinos, dado que nunca hemos visto alguno. La semana pasada me dieron mi permiso de tomarme mi año sabático al igual que Jay. Así que nos vamos juntos...

Los labios de Uma formaron una O, sin dejar de escuchar a Gil. Contrario a lo que se pensaría de que haría un berrinche, estaba contenta con que Gil tomara su propio rumbo y decidiera conocer el mundo por su cuenta. Era una oportunidad para él que de seguro le tomaría bien... pero que le hubiera dicho que iría con el hijo de Jafar, y que no se lo hubiera comentado a ella anteriormente era algo que hizo que su pecho retumbara con fuerza. Observó a Harry con su atención puesta en él que captó como señal.

–Iré a la isla a pasar las vacaciones con mi padre, James Hook quiere que su hijo mayor pase un tiempo de calidad familiar–Aclaró el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. Pero al poco rato desapareció para mirar a la morena con intranquilidad leída en los ojo, como si quisiera disculparse –y luego iré a visitar el reino de Audrey.

– ¿Audrey? ¿La hija de Aurora de Felipe? ¿Esa Audrey?

–Llevamos saliendo desde hace mucho y Audrey me dijo que en el cumpleaños de su padre le dejo invitar a varios amigos de Auradon, así que ella me invitó también. Estaré un mes en cada lugar.

Uma estaba sorprendida de saber esa clase de planes que sus amigos habían preparado, no por el hecho de que Gil iba a realizar su propia cruzada; eso le alegraba mucho. Tampoco era el hecho de que Harry decidiera pasar el tiempo con su padre o... Audrey Beauty, la princesita más primorosa y rosa que hay en toda Auradon, sino que no pudieron contárselo, lo cual era raro dado que siempre se contaban todo. Por algo eran camaradas.

Eran

–Par de idiotas, me lo hubieran dicho– dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, sacudiendo su cabellera –Tampoco es para tanto, el viaje no iba a ser al día siguiente –se dirigió a su mesa de estudio, donde había una pila de libros sobre geografía y Náutica –y saben que son libres de hacer su vida como lo desean, no pueden seguir siempre mis órdenes.

–Pero debes saber que sigues siendo nuestra capitana–aclaró Harry.

–Y siempre vamos a necesitar de tu guía.

Gil se acercó a la morena y la abrazo, alzándola un poco al suelo y girando con ella en brazos. Uma sonrió y soltó una carcajada pequeña, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su segundo al mando. Harry miraba todo desde el otro lado, con una sonrisa sincera y alegre, pero con una sensación en su pecho muy molesto. Un pinchazo que se atenuaba cada día que miraba a Uma más cambiada que antes.

Gil liberó a Uma.

–Ya debo irme,se me hace tarde para el último entrenamiento y Jay me debe estar esperando... ah no, esperen –al revisar su mochila descubrió que tenía un libro grueso y de color marrón –Ay no, tengo que entregar este libro en la biblioteca antes de las tres o me van a reclamar la multa... Y el entrenamiento ya debió empezar.

–No te preocupes, fortachón, yo lo llevaré por ti. Además también debo entregar estos de aquí. – un "¿de verdad" de Gil le hizo afirmar –Sí anda, ve a entrenar o se te hará tarde.

–¡Gracias, Uma! ¡Adiós amigo, nos vemos luego!

El rubio salió como rayo de la habitación, saltando con alegría. Uma tomaba el libro que había dejado y lo apilaba sobre los otros. Harry se acercó y con una sonrisa de lado tomó la mitad de ellos.

–Yo te ayudo. Vamos.

Y salieron en silencio. Durante el trayecto Uma no dijo nada, y se quedaba mirando al frente y algunas veces a otro lado, como si hiciera que volteaba el rostro luego de oír su nombre. Harry por otro lado estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se atrevía a decir nada. Para muchos era un cuadro normal, pero solo los que los conocían sabían que algo no andaba bien entre ellos, porque el silencio parecía flotar sobre ellos como una nube oscura. Al llegar al edificio y entrar, Harry tiró de su mano una vez dejo los libros en el carrito.

–Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta.

–No estoy molesta, solo un poco impresionada– aclaró la chica mientras dejaba los libros en el carrito. Su mirada no se alzaba contra el azabache – es la primera vez que planean algo sin... sin consultarme. Sé que no están obligados, pero era nuestra rutina contarnos todo.

–Nos seguimos contando todo, Uma, y seguimos planeando nuestras escapadas juntos.

–Pero no me habías contado tus intenciones de ir a la siguiente base con Audrey.

–Las cosas avanzan bien entre nosotros– fue lo único que al hijo de Garfio se le ocurrió decir, sin tener el valor de decirle a su capitán toda su verdad –Puedes venir conmigo, de todas formas ira también Ben, Mal y los demás.

–No, nunca, menos si se presenta Melody y su familia. Además, tengo mis propio planes... Formare parte del grupo de esgrima, tengo que participar en el nuevo censo y asegurarme de que mi madre desista a la idea de enviarme a Flotsam y Jetsam este verano a vigilarme.

–Eso no son planes divertidos. Vamos, Uma, deja de preocuparte por una vez por los demás y piensa por ti y lo que quieres. – el garfio de metal pulido estaba siendo sostenido por la mano derecha, sujetando el extreme delantero del carrito de libros para que Uma no lo moviera ante sus leves intentos de alejarse y dejar zanjado el tema.

Por su lado, Uma trataba de controlar su tono de voz para no hablar en voz alta con Harry y hacer un escándalo en la biblioteca, forzando un poco el carrito para poder llevar los libros a los estantes. No quería ver a Harry en ese momento, porque el hacerlo le hacía confirmar que la molestia que sentía, se debía en su mayoría por él. Iba a responderle, cuando vio en la entrada una figura pequeña y rubia sonriendo con elegancia mientras miraba hacia los lados como si buscara a alguien. Había reconocido a Audrey. Con un fuerte jalón pudo alejar el carro y poder moverlo a gusto.

–Si mis planes no son divertidos para ti, es tu problema, no busco pasar el rato como veo tratas de hacer. Yo busco aventuras inolvidables y un lugar donde pueda ser libre.

Uma avanzó con rapidez para alejarse del pelinegro que la llamaba. Aunque Harry intentó seguirla había escuchado la voz de Audrey y un tacto gentil en su brazo derecho. Volteó a ver a la princesa y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo en forma de saludo. Antes de irse con ella, Harry había volteado hacia la dirección que Uma había tomado, pero al no ver a nadie dedicó su atención a la princesa que hablaba de los planes que tendrían una vez estuvieran en su reino.

La biblioteca era de los pocos lugares donde Uma podría encontrarse a sí misma. Cosa irónica, dado que a pesar de que sabía leer cuando era una mocosa ostra nunca había mostrado un interés aditivo o apreciativo hacia un libro. Leer era útil para ella, le sirvió mucho para trabajar en el restaurante de su madre y leerles el menú a los clientes que no podían hacerlo, pero nunca había leído por diversión.

En la isla de los perdidos, los libros eran una rareza que podrías encontrar si querías libros de hechizos, pociones, o bien alguna que otra basura que llegaba en la orilla de mar. Nunca había tocado un clásico, un cuento de hadas o algo sobre historia, geografía, filosofía y otros. Era agradable para ella saber que ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder estar en contacto con algunos de ellos.

Uma amaba la sección dedicada al océano; las aventuras marinas, animales marinos y mitos y leyendas que envuelven el mundo marino en todo el mundo. Había aprendido mucho de ellos y cada día iba devorando uno a otro todas las rutas y mapas que podía navegar en su viejo barco. Miraba mapas; replicaba muchos de ellos, los trazaba en marcador rojo y tachaba aquellos lugares donde al parecer, no había nada. Incluso marcaba los lugares donde afirmaban, se habían hundido barcos legendarios cargados de toneladas de oro o la morada de famosos animales; el kraken, Leviatán, la morada del gran dragón marino. Soñaba navegar sobre las aguas negras, y nadar en lo más profundo del océano que su cuerpo le permitiera, sintiendo la sensación agradable de moverse con sus tentáculos, hablar con los animales, dormir en una caverna submarina o dentro de los restos de un gigantesco animal que el hombre todavía no ha visto. Esa era la vida que ella quería y su sueño más anhelado.

Ahora, devolvía los libros sin la mayor emoción en su rostro mientras rememoraba la conversación de sus amigos en su cabeza. Regañándose por ser tan egoísta, de pensar por ella y en lo que a su parecer era lo mejor para sus seres queridos, y de enojarse con ellos. Era difícil ver como sus mejores amigos habían desarrollado una nueva vida para ellos mismo cuando ella todavía no podía salir del problema personal con su padre y la sociedad aurodiana. Le gustaba Auradon, era su sueño vivir ahí, era su sueño ser libre de la miseria, pero ahora que lo tiene no se sentía plena ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso vivir en Auradon era un capricho a fin de cuentas? No lo era, pero sentía que lo que habría imaginado luego de un año de la caída de la barrera no era lo que esperaba.

Como siempre, la vida no es justa.

–Vamos libro, entra ya– la morena empujaba el libro de Gil con fuerza en el estante enumerado, que coincidía con el número de cota impreso en el libro. Sin embargo, este no cedía al paso– ¡Por favor! Ya eres un libro gordo, no puedes haber engordado más. – llevaba ya un rato en la faena, muy molesta al no lograr su cometido, dio un empujón fuerte con el puño de su mano. Le había dolido mucho, pero la potencia del golpe había sido suficiente para que el grueso libro entrara por completo. –¡Al fin! – y luego, como si fuera un especie de espíritu de infortunio deseoso de gastarle una broma a la bruja del mar, todos los libros que estaban en el esquinero del estante comenzaron a caer debido a la sacudida del golpe que hizo el libro luego de chocar con el fondo de madera. Habían resbalado solamente tres. –Ah, ¡maldita sea! – gimió con molestia dando un zapatazo al suelo. Otros dos libros cayeron en el pequeño montoncito.

Decidió no decir o hacer algo para evitar que su enojo hiciera tumbar los libros. Se acercó al montoncito de libros abiertos desperdigados por el suelo y se dispuso a recogerlos. Iba a tomarlos y dejarlos en el carrito, que otro fuera a hacerle el favor de colocarlos en su sitio. Tomó uno, dos, tres... al llegar al cuarto libro, un pequeño libro de cubierta roja, Uma sintió un corrientazo. No era estática, no, era más bien una sensación eléctrica agradable recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos tocaron el libro. Dejó los que había recolectado y tomó el otro con ambas manos inspeccionándolo con atención. El libro era pequeño, con un mínimo de 120 hojas, calcula, de papel gruesas; el lomo estaba dividido por tres líneas doradas, mientras que su portada tenía una cubierta de cuero rojo muy suave, estando en el centro el título en letras góticas de color negro, rodeado por un sencillo diseño de enmarcado. Leyó el titulo con un susurro lento y curioso.

–Laberinto... No tiene autor.

Lo abrió, encontrándose en la primera página con una dedicatoria escrita a mano:

"Para todo aquel que encuentre este libro:

Atesóralo, acepta tus sueños y hallaras la felicidad"

Estaba escrita con caligrafía elegante en tinta, muy clara y hermosa. Por la formalidad de las letras Uma se atrevió a decir que fue escrito por un hombre, posiblemente el autor que en vez de poner su nombre decidiera dejar esto. Aunque era imposible de saberlo. Pasó la página y lo que encontró le dejó perpleja.

Era otro mensaje escrito a lápiz, con una caligrafía rápida pero clara y angustiante para quien lo escribió:

"¡NO LEAS ESTE LIBRO! Y PASE LO QUE PASE JAMÁS DIGAS LAS PALABRAS MAGICAS. ¡EL REY DE LOS GOBLINS ES REAL!

Uma estaba perpleja. Había dos mensajes con contenido diferente y de modo distinto. Por la forma en que el mensaje estaba escrito supo que era de una mujer, por la forma delicada y fina en que su caligrafía mostraba, aun cuando escribía en letras mayúsculas para enfatizar su mensaje. Los mensajes fueron escritos por dos personas distintas y posiblemente con una gran diferencia de tiempo entre las mismas. Aunque el libro estaba magníficamente nuevo y no tenía señal de envejecimiento en las hojas. Solo un rastro particular de brillo escarchado hallado en la cubierta y algunas páginas, haciendo que el libro brillase con intensidad si fuera reflejado por la luz.

Pero el segundo mensaje era sumamente vago y carecía de sentido. ¿de qué palabras mágicas se estaba refiriendo? ¿Quién era el rey de los Goblins? Ella conocía a todos los reyes y reinas del mundo de los cuentos de hadas y sus predecesores en el trono, pero ninguno recibía el título de "Rey de los Goblins" posiblemente era una referencia a un reino lejano, uno desconocido... sea como fuere, el efecto de advertencia era inútil, porque el que lo escribió había avivado su curiosidad a millón. Si quería saber cuáles eran las palabras mágicas y conocer al Rey de los Goblins tendría que leer el dichoso libro.

Se dirigió a un lector automático que le permitía alquilar el libro sin necesidad de pedírselo a la encargada que, desde que llegó no estaba presente. Cuando paso el lomo este le arrojó un error, diciéndole que no se encontraba en el inventario. Volvió a pasarlo y era el mismo resultado. Cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta de que no tenía cota o un código de barras que le permitiera registrarlo, así que fue al registro a ver cómo podía retirarlo.

La encargada no estaba, pero a cambio estaba un enano regordete y de mejillas rosadas que tarareaba muy feliz una canción.

–Disculpe, me interesa llevarme este libro pero el lector dice que no está registrado. ¿qué puedo hacer?

–jejeje ¿cómo, un libro sin cota? ¡Imposible, todos los libros tienen su cota! jejeje– dijo el enano sin dejar de sonreír con alegría, como si todo le fuera un chiste. Cuando leyó "Happy" en la plaquita guindada en el pecho del enano Uma entendió por qué –Pero si lo que me dices es cierto, deja el libro aquí y cuando lo registre te lo puedes llevar. Jejeje.

–¿Y eso cuánto tiempo lleva?

–De dos a tres meses.

–¡¿Tanto?!

–Bueno tenemos que leerlo, calificarlo por edad y género; averiguar autor, fecha, números de copias y uff, un montón de cosas más, por eso es raro que no esté registrado, porque significa que no pasó por ninguno de los procedimientos que he dicho. Jejejeje, por eso nosotros los enanos nos dedicamos a este tipo de trabajo pesado, porque un humano normal no podría hacerlo con eficiencia jejeje

–Pero realmente necesito llevármelo ahora.

–Lo siento preciosa, pero no puedes hacerlo sin registrarlo. Eso sería una violación a las leyes de la biblioteca– la expresión de la morena le decía un "¿y?" al famoso Happy – Y eso es malo.

–Bien, supongo que no tengo de otra– Uma entregó el libro con un suspiro de decepción y con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de irse se le ocurrió algo. Se dirigió como si fuera a la salida, pero al intuir que el enano no le prestaba atención cruzó y se escondió debajo de una mesa de lectura. Happy seguía en su tarea antes de que Uma lo interrumpiera, tarareando felizmente. Uma recitó un hechizo: "Cosa preciosa de alto valor, ven a mí cuando tu guardian ayudando a tus hermanas este"

Los libros en el estante detrás de Happy comenzaron a caerse en cascada, haciendo que el enano volteara espantado y se dispusiera a recogerlos uno a uno, en eso, el libro rojo comenzó a flotar con cautela hacia la bruja menor, que una vez al verlo cerca lo tomó y se levantó para salir de la biblioteca, escondiendo el libro en su bolso de cartero con disimulo.

Ahora solo tendría que llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse a leer.

Underground

Un pequeño ser de piel gris seca, con pocos cabellos rubios largos y vestido con una armadura de cuero que no le ayudaba para nada a disminuir la fealdad de su rostro de pájaro, se disponía barrer con pocas ganas y sin cuidado una sala amplia, de paredes de piedra y grandes ventanales sin vidrio. Lo destacable de la sala vacía, además del curioso ser que "limpiaba" con una escoba de ramas viejas, era un trono curioso encima de dos escalones, de forma semi-circular de espaldar dorado, un cómodo cojín oscuro y adornado por una fina y preciosa tela morada con un peculiar símbolo de color oro. Al lado del grande y espacioso trono, había un pilar con una cesta llena de esferas de cristal, reposando sobre algo suave que les impedía moverse o dañarse, aunque para aquellos que conocen de este mundo y del origen de esos cristales fuera innecesaria protección.

El solitario ser tarareaba una canción, mientras se acercaba a los escalones del trono.

–Dance magic dance, dance magic dance... put the spell... ah, no ¿cómo era? You remenber a spell... ah al demonio. Dance magic dance, jump magic jump..

Cuando miró el trono se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego reírse y muy osadamente, sentarse en el trono. Al sentir la comodidad del cojín sobre su rasposo trasero el ser soltó un gemido satisfactorio, mientras miraba a los lados como tanteando la zona. Así que empezó a hablar.

–A ver seres inútiles ¿Dónde está mi cerveza? Soy su Rey Talboo y como tal me deben servir –dijo a la nada mientras hacía ademanes exagerados, imitando a alguien en particular–vamos, denme mi cerveza, y luego me van a encerar mis botas, y pulir mi armadura, y masajear mi trasero con sus manos de duendes. ¿Qué, qué dijiste Jareth? ¿Qué no lo harás? Pues de cabeza en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno para ti, gusano jajajaja. – el goblin, que ahora sabemos que se llama Talboo, se reía y mecía en el trono con una risa ronca, mientras simulaba ser el rey de ese enorme castillo. Al ver la cesta de los cristales, tomo uno entre sus manos y lo comenzó a mover de una mano a otra como si fuera una pelota de beisbol. Su voz optó una forma más aniñada, en lo que podía– Oh Sarah, acepta mi oferta y cásate conmigo, ten mis engendros y besémonos y bailemos sobre mi cama hasta la noche... SARAH NO ME DEJES, NO SOY NADIE SIN TI JAJAJAJA–

–¿Qué crees que haces inútil?

El goblin dio un respingo cuando vió entrara otro duende, con ropas viejas y con cara de sapo con muchas verrugas feas y grandes. La bola de cristal bailó sobre su mano y cayó en el suelo sin romperse.

–Con un demonio, pense que eras el Rey. Yo no hacía nada de nada.

–¿Y con qué derecho te sientas en el trono y usas sus bolas de cristal mientras él no está? ¡Si sabe que la tocaste te enviara al Pantano del Hedor Eterno! Y si me pregunta por mí que le cuento todo.

Talboo se levantó del trono, sin bajarse en él, mientras empezaba a decirle sus cosas al recién llegado. Cuando iba lanzarle una grosería propia de ellos, una voz diferente hizo eco en la sala, retumbado con fuerza unas palabras diferentes "Cosa preciosa de alto valor, ven a mí cuando tu guardian ayudando a tus hermanas este" los dos duendes se miraron entre sí con miedo, sin saber de dónde venía la voz. Cuando miraron abajo, un resplandor era emitido por la bola de cristal que había caído al suelo, y de ahí venía la voz.

–¡Por todas las hadas! ¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Yo? ¡nada! Solo lo agite un poco en mis manos.

–Debiste romperla, inútil, a ver...

El segundo duende tomó entre sus manos el cristal, con miedo y curiosidad. Normalmente su rey al tocarlas y agitarlas sobre sus manos estas reflejaban imágenes en ellas, ya sea de lugares del laberinto, del mundo de arriba, los submundos y en su mayoría de mujeres. Todo lo que el rey quería ver se mostraba en ellos, pero en esta ocasión él no estaba para hacerlo y una de las bolas de cristal emitió una voz. Cuando miró más, vio una silueta: una figura femenina muy diferente a los que anteriormente había visto, agachada bajo una mesa y moviendo su mano como si llamase algo.

–Es una "no goblin" – dijó el goblin enseñando la esfera a Talboo– y parece que tiene algo en sus manos... es... ¡mira, el libro del rey! ¡Ella lo tiene!

–A ver...– Talboo se acercó y miró – Oh, si que es rara. ¿Qué tendrá en la piel? ¿Y esa cosa en su cabeza de azul es su pelo? Oh, pero tiene bonita voz. Y apreció después de que la tocara, así que debe ser mi amor verdadero. ¡Damela, quiero verla yo más!

El otro observó a Talboo con una expresión ceñuda mientras este se abalanzaba y quería quitarle la esfera, cosa que el otro no se dejó dado que la chica no goblin también le había trasmitido seguridad, y su voz también le había cautivado, solo que él no iba a admitirlo. –¡Yo la escuche primero, así que es mía!

–¡No, es mía, yo toque la esfera, así que la no goblin me pertenece!

–¡Que no!

–¡Qué sí!

–Talboo, Quenbri, ¿Me pueden explicar que hacen tocando mí esfera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capitulo y el más largo hasta ahora.   
Recuerden que este fanfic se encuentra en Wattpad, publicado con mi seudónimo "Oriana Gramco" yo soy ella, no me estoy "plagiando"
> 
> Espero comentarios y mensajes que me digan la impresión de este capitulo,dado que me ayudara a saber que,bueno, realmente es leído.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos saludos a todos. Este es mi primer fanfiction que escribo luego de años sin motivarme a escribir. Esta idea nació por mi gusto a Descendientes y Laberinto, cuyo personajes favoritos son, quienes planeo hacer la pareja principal. Sonara una locura, pero ha tomado esta forma y necesitaba hacerlo.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, sea por curiosidad o destino, te agradezco un comentario al respeto de este nuevo fanfic. Adios y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.
> 
> Atte: Oriana Gramco
> 
> Para más información e imagenes de Jareth y Uma visita mi blog en tumblr y dejame comentarios al respecto: www.tumblr.com/blog/multishipper-omg


End file.
